Algún día, ojala
by Miyasa
Summary: Historias que algún día publicare.
1. Chapter 1

Historias que algún día podre desarrollarlas, el fin de este es no olvidarlas y recordar las historias en mente, si alguien quiere dejar algún review siempre será tomado en cuenta como voto para una próxima historia.

Atención: todas las historias son exclusivamente mías, solo los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Favor no robar ninguna de mis ideas.

Por siempre tuya

Inuyasha Taisho decide separarse de su esposa al aparecer un antiguo amor, creyendo tomar la mejor decisión ya que le llegan pruebas de que le estaba siendo infiel. Luego de error años no está preparado para asumir el error que le costó la felicidad de su esposa y sus hijos.

N.A: Comenzado.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Flores en la orilla

Inuyasha Taisho se ve obligado a casarse por el bien de su familia con una rica heredera. Intentando tomarse un respiro antes de continuar con la boda se va a una isla donde cree que podrá estar tranquilo hasta el día de la boda. Pero no sabe que va a caer en la tentación con la exquisita camarera del pub local Kagome Higurashi. Luego de diez años se vuelven a encontrar pero él no sabe que es padre y de ¡gemelos!

N.A: En esta historia se me ocurrió con la canción que se llama flores en la orilla por eso la llame así. Ya que Kagome cree que Inuyasha murió de camino a su casa y por eso no volvió por ella y por esto cada vez que va a la playa en donde murió su amor dejo una flor.

Género: romance

Rating: M

Vientre maldito

Por muchos tiempo busco encarnar en este mundo del hombre o mujer más poderoso. A través de la historia aprendió todo tipo de artes de seducción, para hacer caer en sus redes a cualquier tipo de ser. Ahora se ha encontrado con el grupo de Inuyasha y usara cualquier táctica para nacer.

N.A: pensé en hacer una historia oscura pero me salió al revés y es una historia con tintes de humor.( historia en curso)

Género: romance

Rating: M

Completamente engañada

La última batalla contra Naraku ha tenido consecuencias graves y Kagome salió gravemente herida. — ¿Quienes son ustedes? — ¿no, nos recuerdas? — y ¿a él? — bueno pues el es Inuyasha, tú esposo. —¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

N.A: esta historia la tengo hace años escrita en un cuaderno, obviamente mal redactada y con muchas faltas, y aunque está incompleta me gustaría terminarla y publicarla ya que esta la escribí antes de saber que un fic es un fic con otras dos más.

Género: romance

Rating: K+

La princesa del castillo sur

Nunca imaginaron que al caer en la trampa de Naraku esta acarrearía consecuencias tan graves, Inuyasha jamás pensó que la perdería pero el bien no siempre triunfa y como resultado se ha llevado la vida de Kagome.

N.A: chan-chan mate a Kagome, ni yo puedo creerlo, mentira no está muerta pero andaba de parranda. Esta historia también la escribía hace ya una década en un cuaderno ojala me motive y la pueda subir una vez corregida

Género: Drama, Romance

Rating: K+

Sin sentimientos

La incorporación de Kikyou al grupo, ha sido muy dura para Kagome tanto que ya no puede más, a punto de renunciar y volver a su época es engañada por un espíritu, el cual le roba todos sus recuerdos de amor hacia Inuyasha. El acuerdo no es malo pero lo que ella no sabe que una vez termine de consumirse ese amor ella morirá y su alma vagara eternamente sin poder encontrar el descanso eterno.

N.A: esta historia igual es añeja pero espero también poder publicarla.

Género: Drama, Romance

Rating: K+

Sueño cumplido

Luego de ser transformado en humano Inuyasha y Kikyo llevan una vida normal ya que ella delega de ser una sacerdotisa, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como suponían. Ambos odiados por la gente de la aldea y repudiados por los monstruos y demonios intentan sobrellevar sus vidas pero no era como suponían que iba a ser ya que son buscado por los mismos espíritus que deseaban a ponderarse de la perla de shikon para acabar con sus vidas.

Género: drama

Rating: K+

N.A: Siempre han pintado que si Naraku no hubiera aparecido Inuyasha y Kikyo hubieran sido felices pues yo nunca lo he visto así, dudo que Inuyasha se sienta satisfecho viendo como los demás mueren y el no poder hacer nada más que observar. Este es mi punto de vista de cómo hubiera sido su vida.

Esta historia es cortita ya que no me gusta los fic Inuyasha y Kikyo

La chica que viajo al pasado

Kagome Higurashi una chica normal que de un día para otro se encuentra en la época feudal con demonios y personas con grandes poderes espirituales, tiene que encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar pero que hará ¿cuándo encuentre al amor en el pasado?

N.A: Siempre he querido hacer una historia en donde Kagome conociera a Inuyasha antes de que este quedase sellado pero se me ocurrió una manera distinta o sea que viaje una Kagome que no sabe nada (o sea que no haya liberado a Inuyasha del árbol) y conozca a un Inuyasha que aun intenta hacerse con la perla.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

El elegido de la princesa

Su majestad real heredera al trono la princesa Kagome Mía Higurashi de MonteBLanco a elegido como nuevo rey a Inuyasha Taisho de dieciséis años el cual deberá permanecer virgen hasta que la princesa cumpla la mayoría de edad ¿Pero la princesa no tiene todavía tiene diez años?

N.A: Esta es una historia divertida ya que se imaginan a un hombre llegar virgen hasta los veinticuatro años yo creo que es difícil pero. La princesa ha decidido y su palabra es ley.

Género: Humor

Rating: M

Un engaño cruel

Inuyasha Taisho resentido por el cruel abandono recibido por la madre de su hija al abandonarlos, la busca para hacerla pagar.

Su majestad real heredera al trono la princesa Kagome Mía Higurashi de MonteBlanco fue hallada luego de quince años de desaparición sin memoria y con una cicatriz que muestra que ha sido madre ¿En dónde está su bebé?

N.A: me gusta las historias de princesa y no soy muy creativa con los nombres por eso lo repito

Creo que no puedo hacer una nota de autora aquí no se me ocurre que mas colocar para no dar detalles que se irán dando en la historia.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Solo mío, Solo mía

Inuyasha y Kagome se conocen de niños su primer beso fue juntos, su primera vez también. Ambos tienen el acuerdo de fidelidad mutua mientras no se enamoraran de alguien más. El acuerdo llega a su fin pero ¿Qué sucede cuando se dan cuenta que el verdadero amor está en su compañero de cama?

N.A: esta historia muestra la relación de dos amigos con ventaja que creen que solo son eso amigos y que intentan enamorarse de otras personas pero se darán cuenta que no solo comparten una amistad irrompible sino que también un amor verdadero.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Un hijo para mí

Kagome está decidida a tener un hijo y se lo expresa claramente a Inuyasha y le advierte que si no es el puede ser cualquiera ¿Qué harás Inuyasha?

N.A: en esta historia Kagome se juega el cien por el cien a que Inuyasha decida sus sentimientos así que después de leer cientos de novelas de amor cree que la mejor forma que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos es atándolo con un hijo .

Género: Humor

Rating: M

Eres tú

Kagome se enamora del novio de su prima con la cual tiene una relación casi de hermana, ella no puede evitar amarlo así como el no puede evitar amarla a ella su sentimiento es compartido pero su relación es imposible ya que Kikyo es la madre se su pequeña hija por la cual ellos van a casarse. La historia se repite el cabello negro, el velo y el vestido blanco.

N.A: en esta historia hay un trió amoroso muuuyyy complicado que a la larga no es tan así pero no puedo decir más porque lo tienen que leer.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

A tú lado

Los problemas recién comienzan para Inuyasha Taisho cuando luego de tres años en el extranjero vuelve a terminar el ultimo año escolar en su antigua escuela y se topa con la chica que considerada como su pequeña hermanita convertida en un chica sexy y encantadora.

N.A: esta será una situación algo difícil para Inuyasha ya que la chica que toda la vida a considerado como un familiar le atrae terriblemente si no que le prometió a su difunta abuela cuidarla como a una hermana los lazos inexistentes y la promesa le darán más de algún dolor de cabeza.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Corazón esquivo

Kagome vuelve de estar lejos de su familia por más de diez años, luego de la muerte de su padre y abuela, el primer día de instituto se encuentra con gente hostil que le reprocha cosas que desconoce, incluso es maltratada por más de uno y luego que da inconsciente por accidente por un chico llamado Inuyasha el cual le demuestra un profundo odio.

N.A: Todos en esta escuela odian a Kagome pero ella es la culpable ?...

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Por mandato real: después de salvar al pequeño Souta de ser atropellado, el niño le ofrece a su hermana en compromiso en forma de gratitud obligándolo a firmar unos papeles escritos por sí mismo, Inuyasha cree que solo se trata de un juego de niños así que firma los garabatos del pequeño.

Tres años después una semana antes de su boda se presenta en su departamento Su majestad real heredera al trono la princesa Kagome Mía Higurashi de MonteBlanco

La cual según una tradición real de ochocientos años la cual el hermano menor debe elegir la pareja al mayor estos deben casarse.

Si no se cumple la tradición el país estallara en guerra

N.A: Sin comentarios más que decir otra vez ocupe el mismo nombre pero no es la misma historia, me gustan las historia de princesas.

Género: Humor

Rating: M

Corazón escondido

Un viejo amigo de su padre la ha encomendado la misión de encontrar a su hija a la cual no conoce. Siguiendo la pista de una carta de hace veinte años Inuyasha se encuentra con una vieja granja en la cual vive la mujer ogro.

Que sucederá cuando Inuyasha se ve obligado a casarse con Kagome Higurashi, la mujer ogro.

Descubrirá que los sentimientos como la lealtad, el amor, la confianza son más importantes que la belleza física, el cariño y el respeto o se dejara guiar por las apariencias.

N.A: Sin comentarios….

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Te esperare

Quedo plantado en el altar, su hermosa novia Kagome Higurashi escapo con otro hombre.

Inuyasha quien siempre sospecho que entre Bankontsu y Kagome había más que una eterna amistad no se preocupo en investigar porque ella lo abandono en el día de su boda.

Seis meses después un repartidor de comida informa un secuestro a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Quién es esa mujer?

N.A: Todo fue un vil engaño y Kagome fue secuestrada.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

Solo tú (continuación te esperare)

Una vez más la felicidad de Inuyasha y Kagome se ve empañada por un engaño. Pero esta vez por circunstancias más dramáticas el viaje a su luna de miel se ve interrumpido por una tormenta en la cual Inuyasha pierde a su esposa

Viudo y con su pequeña hija cae en las garras de Kikyo la cual 8meses después aparece con un hijo que dice que es de es el resultado de la noche que pasaron juntos luego de la muerte de Kagome. Inuyasha no puede creer su desgracia y ahora debe casarse con Kikyo pero una hora antes de la boda conoció a la encantadora chica del catering contratado por la novia cual será su sorpresa al encontrarse con su…

Género: Romance

Rating: M

El mejor regalo

Luego de la muerta de su esposa, Inuyasha se tiro de lleno al trabajo lo cual tiene preocupados a su familia y amigos los cuales deciden tenderle una trampa lo cual sería dejarlo a merced de Kagome la cual sufre una depresión desde que encontró a su novio en la cama con otro hombre un día antes de su boda. Un daño terrible a su autoestima y promete no volver a amar nunca más que sucederá cuando ambos se sientan atraídos el uno al otro.

N.A: pobre Kagome la querían ocupar de tapadera para una relación homosexual y al pobre Inuyasha que lo dejaron viudo por (no puedo decirlo) ambos trataran de sanar sus heridas uno con el otro.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

El rostro de la novia

En un día tan especial hubo un error las novias fueron cambiadas que pasara cuando los novios se den cuenta que no eran las personas con la que esperaban casarse continuaran casados o anularan el matrimonio.

N.A: se imaginan casarse con una persona por error y darse cuenta que se equivocaron en el avión de camino a la luna de miel.

Género: Romance

Rating: M

**Les recuerdo estas historias son mías de mi imaginación XD **

**Por favor no las roben, si a alguien le interesa leer alguna en especifica siempre puede dejar un review... y asi me animaran a terminar pronto las que ya tengo para empezar con la siguiente.**

**Mi FB: Miyasa fanfic**

**Saludos,**

**Miyasa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos por sus votos!

Ya tengo los resultados y la ganadora es….."Por siempre tuya"

Muchas preguntaron por las otras historias, no se preocupen las hare pero después que termine esta.

Gracias a todas las que votaron subiré el primer capítulo de "Por siempre tuya" a mas tardar mañana lunes


End file.
